When the Departed Return
by BrittanyHatesMascara
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 finale. What happens after Elena wakes up? Just a fanfic about what could happen in Season 4. Elena still chooses Stefan! Also Damon/Bonnie and Klaroline!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I haven't written on here for a long time, but I miss TVD so much and I wanted to write about what COULD happen in Season 4 (I can't believe we've already been through 3 seasons!) I'm team Stefan, and this is a team Stephen story. Also Klaroline and Damon/Bonnie-but those will come later:) I don't know if I'm going to keep writing this, but I might:) I really appreciate everyone that reviews! Okay now I'm babbling...Onward!**

Stefan stood and watched as Elena's body was set on a gurney and pulled away. Someone had covered her in a white blanket so he couldn't see her face, but just because he couldn't Elena under the blanket didn't mean she wasn't dead. Elena was dead.

Elena was dead.

Stefan knew it was entirely his fault. If only he had not listened to her request and just taken her first. If they had not spent all that time silently arguing underwater he would probably have had time to go back and get Matt before too much damage was done. Maybe if she hadn't been so stubborn he could've tried to take both of them at once, he had vampire strength after all.

He could of done so many things differently, and in every other situation Elena would be alive. He had traded Matt's life for Elena's. What a horrible choice. Stefan felt so guilty for even thinking that.

Because of Elena, selfless Elena, Matt was alive and was going to live out a long healthy life. He wanted to blame Elena for this, but as always Elena had done the right thing.

But what was going to happen now? Stefan's heart had been sliced into pieces, and there was no way he could live without Elena. And what about Jeremy? Oh god, Jeremy. Did he even know what had happened? Elena was the only person Jeremy had left, and now she was gone too.

Then there was Damon. Damon would be beyond angry at Stefan. And he should be, it was Stefan's fault. Damon would probably kill him, and he deserved it. If Damon had been the one saving Elena and Matt, he would've taken Elena first despite her protests. Damon should've been with Elena.

And then Stefan realized Elena had never made a choice between the two of them, and now she never would.

Stefan sat down on the side of the bridge and was starting to cry, but then his phone rang.

Damon answered a call from a number he didn't know and right away recognized Meredith's voice. She was out of breath and obviously freaked out. She had told Damon to get to the hospital right now, it was about Elena. Why would Elena be at the hospital? What the hell was going on? When he tried to ask her what the problem was, she said she had other people she needed to call and hung up the phone.

Damon didn't even take his keys on the way out. Running was way faster than one of his cars, and he needed to get to the hospital right away.

Stefan picked up his phone and read the number. He didn't know who it was and was comtemplating throwing it in the water before he went to get Jeremy, but he answered it thinking it might be something important.

"Hello?" his voice went up at the end as he tried to supress tears.

"Stefan? Stefan! This is Meredith, you need to get down here _right now_. It's Elena. Hurry." She hung up the phone before Stefan had even gotten another word out.

Stefan put his phone back in his pocket and started running.

When he got to the hospital he went to the floor where Meredith usually was and was about to approach her when he saw her talking to Damon.

"Damon! When Elena came in earlier today, her injuries were more fatal than I let on. She had an anuerysm, and I gave her vampire blood."

The information hit Stefan like a speeding train and stunned him completely. He couldn't even process it. All he knew was that Elena was alive.

Elena was alive.

He rushed over to where Meredith and Damon were standing.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? Why did you have to interupt my nightly drink just to tell me that?" Stefan realized Damon hadn't been told the whole story.

"The big deal," Stefan said, "Is that Elena died." Damon was confused as to why Stefan was saying this with such a huge smile on his face. His brother was so contorted sometimes.

Stefan's expression threw him for a loop for a bit, but then he felt something rip through his heart. "Elena died? What, how? Where is she? Meredith, what's going on?"

Meredith and Stefan both started to speak at the same time, each trying to explain to Damon what had happened, but then Jeremy came running in the room.

"Where's Elena? I saw Alaric, the real Alaric, and then I got this phone call…and I don't know what's going on! Where is Elena?" He stopped for a second. "Is Elena dead?"

"No, Elena's not dead." Said Stefan.

"What's going on?"said Damon.

"Rebekah crashed Matt's truck off on Wickery Bridge. I tried to save her, but she insisted I get Matt out first. When I finally got her out, she was already gone." Stefan shuddered when he replayed the night's events in his head.

"But I gave her vampire blood earlier today, when she came in."

` "Wait..so now Elena's a vampire?"

Everyone fell quiet when Jeremy asked the question. Stefan had thought Elena was gone, completely gone. He had been prepared to let Damon put a stake throught his heart for it. But now, was Elena a vampire? That was Elena's worst nightmare.

"Stefan, how could you?" A mix of emotions was on Damon's face, and Stefan couldn't tell what he was thinking in the least.

Meredith interupted them, "I pulled her body out of the emergency room when no one was paying attention-they all thought she was dead anyways-and put in the last room in this hall. No one ever uses it. If she had enough blood still left in her she should wake up soon."

"Thank you." Was all Stefan said before hurrying into the room where Elena was.

Damon was already standing over Elena's body when Stefan walked through the door.

"I plan on keeping my promise-our agreement- I'll leave town soon. I just need to see her alive once before I go. I won't come back, I can't."

"What? Why would you leave? She hasn't made her choice yet." Stefan didn't even care if she ever chose, he was just happy she was going to wake up.

Jeremy was in the room sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs, but the Salvatore's conversation was the last thing he was paying attention to.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Damon.

"Tell me what? Damon, what's going on?"

Damon frowned and looked down at Elena, "Just wait for her to wake up."

Stefan had never seen Damon so sad, and had no idea what to do. Damon started walking out of the room as he turned to Stefan, "Just tell her I said goodbye."

Stefan walked out of the room and followed him, "Damon! You don't have to leave. Stay." Damon smiled as he walked toward the elevator.

Stefan walked back into the room with Jeremy and the sleeping Elena. He went over to the bed and picked up her hand. She still had no heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." He whispered. He had been overjoyed when he first realized that Elena wasn't completely dead, but then he remembered the conversation they had once about Elena becoming a vampire. This was the last thing Elena ever wanted. Once she woke up and realized what had happened, she would hate Stefan. Elena never wanted this, and chances are she wouldn't want to complete the transition. The gaping hole in Stefan's heart grew bigger.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know." He replied.

They sat there for a few hours, waiting for Elena to wake up, or Damon to come back, or something to happen. Stefan could tell how tired Jeremy was getting and how hard he was trying to fight off sleep.

"Go to sleep, it's okay. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Jeremy was going to respond, but he was asleep before he could even think of words to say.

A couple hours passed and still nothing happened. Meredith came in a few times to check in, but she had to leave after a few minutes to tend to other patients and to start trying to think of a cover story about how Elena was going to wake up perfectly healthly. Stefan thought about sleeping a few times, but Elena was only a few feet away from him, and she could wake up anytime, so he never did.

Then, at about 3:00 in the morning, Elena's eyes shot open. She looked around the room and gathered her surroundings, then looked over at Stefan.

"Stefan."

Stefan's head shot up, "Elena!" he stood up and walked over to her side.

Elena sat up and put her hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan? What's going on? Where are we? Is Matt okay? What happened? Stefan tell me!"

Stefan turned to face Elena. "We're at the hospital. When you came here earlier today, you had an anuerysm and Meredith gave you Damon's blood. When you and Matt crashed I saved him, but you were already dead by the time I got you out."

Elena's heart stopped. "Wait, I died?"

"I'm so sorry Elena, if there was anything I could do to change what happened, I would."

Elena didn't say anything. She had to much running through her mind. She had died. That means Alaric had died. She was a vampire. Wait, no, she was only in transition.

"I'm in transition?" She asked.

"Yes."

Elena didn't know what to think. Matt was safe, but she had died. She wondered where Damon was, and they felt stupid for even thinking about him. She didn't have any right to. She had told him her choice, so why would he even be here? She had chosen Stefan, she was in love with Stefan and always would be.

Stefan. He was right here. He had tried to save her, but she wouldn't let him. She discarded all thoughts about what she was becoming and just thought about Stefan. She was in love with the boy sitting in front of her, she was going to spend her whole life with him, no matter what kind of life that was. Stefan was hers and she was Stefans.

She leaned over and kissed him the hardest she had ever kissed him. All she wanted was him. As long as he was near her, she could make it through anything. Their lips moved in synchronization. This was something Elena had never experienced before. All her senses were heightened and she was with Stefan like never before. She could hear him breathing and his heart beating. She could feel him in her arms and she never wanted to let go.

She pulled away, "Stefan. I love you."

Stefan smiled, but he knew this would probably be coming to an end very quickly. But if this was one of the last times he was going to spend with her, he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"I love you."

Then Jeremy smirked from his seat in the corner. "You guys want a little privacy?"

**Yeah, I'm good at READING fluff, not writing it, so sorry if it's a bit all over the place. I'll try to write and post a new chapter soon! Tell me if you like it?  
**

**Thanks /Brittany**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello: ) I reread the first chapter, and realized the last couple paragraphs were kinda unrealistic, Elena wouldn't do that, but who cares? I want to include Klaroline and Bamon, so after this chapter they will come in, I'm excited! Anyways….Onward!**

**To Tigger23- I tried to separate them a little better this time! Hope it worked!**

Elena was embarrassed. She had forgotten Jeremy was in the room and her impulses had totally taken over her. There were more important things than making out with Stefan right now. She was in transition.

She had been awake for about an hour now, and Stefan had been uncharacteristically quiet. There was definitely something wrong, but she figured now wasn't the time to ask.

She had been going over the situation for awhile now, and she was freaking out. She wanted to cry. She felt like crawling into a hole an dying. Not completing the transition and dying would be selfish though. Jeremy had lost every single person he had ever been close to except her, and she wasn't about to let him loose her.

But becoming a vampire was the one thing she feared above everything else. This was the one thing she didn't want to happen, but of course it's exactly what happened. She wanted to have kids and be a grandparent, grow up with Stefan by her side. But she figured that this was probably the only way being with Stefan was going to work out, so maybe there was something good about it.

Elena didn't really talk much through the night, but everyone who Meredith called came and checked up on her. Most of them cried, others were too shocked. Caroline was the only one who was actually glad about it.

"Now we can be like vampire sisters!" She exclaimed. "Now you finally get how I feel about all this stuff that happens and we'll really be friends forever! Maybe now you'll finally choose a Salvatore and I can stop listening to you complain about it."

Elena figured she was just trying to make her feel better, but maybe she really was excited. There _were_ some cool things about being immortal.

Damon was the only one who knew that she had chosen Stefan. No one knew that she had decided on completing the transition. That's why everyone thought she was being so quiet and absent-minded, but truthfully, she was just overwhelmed.

Stefan laid beside her on the tiny hospital bed and never left her. He held her and she held him and he was too afraid of losing her again to let go. He never wanted to feel what he had felt the night before.

When the sun started rising, Elena turned to Stefan. "Stefan, I want to go home." Stefan smiled and agreed and went to wake Jeremy up. He couldn't afford to miss more school and he needed to leave pretty soon if he didn't want to be late.

The three of them checked in with Meredith before heading out. She told them that Damon had come in during the night and compel everyone that thought Elena was dead. Everyone but Elena wondered why he hadn't come into Elena's room.

Jeremy drove off to school and Stefan carried Elena to his car. She was already weak from everything that had happened, and the sun didn't help her cause. He laid her down in the backseat so the sun couldn't reach her.

Elena felt like such a little girl having Stefan carry her and having to sit in the back. The sun couldn't do too much damage so she sat up and said what she'd been wanting to tell him for a long time.

"Stefan, there are a couple things I need to tell you."

"Go for it." He reached back and held one of her hands.

"Before Matt's truck crashed, we all thought you and Damon were about to die. That's why I called Damon to tell him goodbye."

Stefan froze, she had called Damon first, not him. She was about to tell him she had chosen Damon. Stefan pulled his hand away. "It's okay if you choose him, I won't care."

Elena grabbed his hand back. "No Stefan, that's not it. I was calling him to tell him goodbye. I was driving back to you. You, Stefan, I chose you. I chose you before this all happened, and I'll choose you no matter what. I love you, Stefan."

Stefan had the biggest grin on his face, "I love you too." But then he remembered. "But I want you to be happy in your last days, so if you're not sure, Damon is only a phone call away."

Elena laughed. "Stefan, don't doubt yourself like that. These are not my final days. I will never have final days. It would be stupid not to complete the transition."

Stefan was definitely surprised. "But Elena, you told me this is the last thing you would ever want."

"I changed my mind. When you actually put in a situation like this, your opinions can change fairly quickly." She smiled. "I want to spend eternity with you. And I don't want to leave Jeremy by himself."

She looked up and realized where Stefan was driving. "Stefan, I don't want to go to that house. That's where all the bad memories are. That's not my home anymore."

Stefan smiled and looked back. "Then where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. As long as you're with me."

Stefan turned and started driving in the direction of his house. When they pulled up into the driveway Stefan opened the door to try and pick Elena up, but she wouldn't let him, "My legs aren't broken you know, I can walk just fine." He laughed and her stubbornness and helped her stand up anyways. They walked to the door.

Stefan turned to her. "This is the first place I kissed you as a human, and now I want it to be the first place I kiss you as a vampire."

She smiled and teased, "I'm not really a vampire yet you know."

He smiled, "Close enough."

He softly kissed her, and then while she was distracted, picked her up and carried her the rest of the way into his living room and onto the couch. "You tricked me!" Stefan laughed.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Stefan sighed, "So what now?" he asked.

She froze for a minute. Then, with some uncertainty she said, "I think I'm thirsty."

Stefan smiled, "Stay here. Be back in a second." He ran down to the Salvatore blood supply and grabbed a bag.

When Stefan came back into the room he was holding two wine glasses filled with red. He handed one to Elena. She sat still for a minute, and then looked up at Stefan.

"So this is it." She said.

"This is it." He smiled at her and she shakily brought the glass up to her mouth.

"Cheers."

The veins around Elena's eyes slowly turned purple as she drank the blood. Stefan decided against drinking his glass and set it down on the table as Elena drained hers.

"So?" He asked.

She laughed, "I really don't know, it's repulsive."

"Repulsive?" He laughed. "Never heard a vampire call blood repulsive before."

Then Elena started coughing. All the blood from the glass and more went all over the floor.

"Elena?" Stefan exclaimed. He ran over to her. "What's going on?" Elena couldn't answer, and even if she could stop vomiting blood for a minute, she didn't know either.

Stefan grabbed his phone and called Bonnie.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bonnie! It's Stefan. I'm at my house. There's something wrong with Elena. She was drinking blood to complete the transition, but now she can't stop vomiting it. There's something wrong."

"I'll be over in a few minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! I appreciate them so much:) Well, this story is about MY version of Season 4, but I was wondering what you guys think is going to happen? Anyways, I'm going to start adding more of a storyline in this chapter, hope you like it! Onwards!**

Bonnie was driving back from the hospital. She had just visited Elena and wasn't really paying attention to driving, there were too many conflicting emotions running through her mind. Of course, she was glad that Elena was alive, even if she was a vampire. She would never wish that Elena was dead. But lately it seemed that everyone around her was turning into the one creature she hated.

It seemed like someone had a list of everyone she cared about, and one by one they were either dying or becoming vampires. She wanted to do something about it, but there was nothing she could do. Bonnie wondered if they were all better off dead.

"Why the hell would I think that?" She whispered to herself. She would never want any of the vampires in her life gone. Well, except Damon of course, but he was a whole different story.

Suddenly the car in front of her came to a halt. Everyone behind her was honking. For a minute she thought she had done something, but then she realized what the cause was.

There was someone sitting in the middle of the road.

"What's going on?"

Someone was sitting in the middle of the road, and that someone was Damon.

Bonnie ran out of the car and kneeled next to Damon, "Damon!" She hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Damon looked up. "I'm waiting for one of them to run me over. Maybe that will teach them a lesson. They all deserve to die. Am I dead?" He slurred all of his words, and Bonnie realized he was completely drunk.

"Damon, are you kidding me?" Bonnie started to pick him up and help him to her car, much to the pleasure of all the cars behind them. But then Damon stopped.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Bonnie ignored him and just kept dragging him towards her car.

"Bonnn! My bottleeee! I neeeeed ithhh…" Bonnie could barely understand him, but she went back and got his empty vodka bottle for him anyways.

Bonnie had no idea why she was helping him, it wasn't like he had done much for her. But Bonnie was a good person, and she didn't need the other people asking any questions.

Bonnie helped Damon into the car, and then ran over to her side. The traffic continued like nothing had happened. She was starting to drive in the direction of the Salvatore house when her phone rang. It was Stefan.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Salvatore house, Elena had stopped vomiting up the blood. She had passed out on the couch, and Stefan had carried her up to his room. Stefan was just hoping Bonnie knew what was going on.

Elena opened her eyes, "Stefan, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Bonnie will be here soon."

Stefan heard the door open downstairs, "Elena, I'll be back in a minute. I think I hear Bonnie downstairs."

Stefan got up and walked down the stairs to meet Bonnie, but he was surprised when she was helping the stumbling Damon in too. Stefan took in the state of his brother and helped Bonnie carry him the rest of the way in.

"What happened?" Asked Stefan.

"What does it look like? He's drunk. That's not important right now anyways, where's Elena?"

"Upstairs in my bedroom."

Damon chose that time to decide he could walk. He got up and stumbled over to the couch and laid right in the middle of the mess Elena's blood had made. Stefan and Bonnie weren't paying him any attention though; they were both running up the stairs to Elena.

Bonnie went over to Elena's side and shook her a little until she woke up. "Elena? Elena, what happened?"

Elena opened her eyes and looked over at Bonnie, she was so confused. "I don't know. I don't know. I was with Stefan, and he handed me the blood. And then there was blood everywhere, and now I'm here."

Elena stood up off the bed, "But I think I'm fine now."

Bonnie stopped her, "I don't think that's the best idea right now Elena."

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need to walk it off." Elena got up completely and started walking towards the door, Stefan and Bonnie following close behind. She got to the top of the stairs and got smell the blood downstairs. She tried to stop herself but the scent was too much. She ran downstairs at vampire speed and quickly swallowed what was left in Stefan's glass. But that wasn't enough.

"Stefan, I need more."

Stefan was apprehensive, "I think we should wait to see how it affects you, you've already lost a lot of blood, and we don't need that happening again."

Elena didn't agree with Stefan, but before she started to protest she saw the man on the couch covered in blood. Elena started freaking out, thinking she must have done this. She went to the man and turned him onto his back.

"Damon?" She exclaimed. Had she killed Damon? She started shaking him. "Damon! Damon? Are you alright? Damon answer me!" Elena turned to Stefan and Bonnie, "I killed Damon."

Stefan walked pass Elena and picked up Damon. "Elena, it's okay, he just passed out. One minute." Stefan ran and put Damon in his bed and came back down.

When he came back downstairs he was horrified to see that Elena was choking up the blood again. Bonnie had no idea what to do and she was just standing there shocked as Elena splattered blood everywhere.

Bonnie turned to Stefan. "We need to get her to my house. There might be something in one of the grimoires."

Elena stopped vomiting and passed out again. Stefan didn't say a word and just picked up Elena and put her in Bonnie's backseat before climbing in himself.

Bonnie was a complete mess. "Stefan, what's going on? What's wrong with Elena? I haven't ever even heard of something like this happening before. Is she going to die?"  
"Bonnie, I don't know." Stefan's words sunk in and they both kept quiet the rest of the ride to Bonnie's house.

By the time they got there, Elena was awake and able to walk by herself again. "Stefan, what's wrong with me?" She asked as they were walking in.

"I don't know Elena, hopefully Bonnie will figure something out fast."

"But what if she doesn't?"  
"I'm not going to let you die." Even though Elena knew there wasn't much he could do if she really was going to die, she found comfort in his words.

"Elena," Stefan said. "I will not let you die again, I can't. I promise I won't ever let you die."

Elena smiled at him and reached up to kiss him. Stefan didn't smile though, there was something really wrong with Elena.

Stefan sat Elena down and was following Bonnie to help her look through the grimoire, but she turned around, "Stefan, I'll only be a minute. Stay here with Elena."

He sat down next to Elena, she turned to him, "Stefan, would you mind closing the blinds?" She asked and laughed

Stefan was so worried about what was happening with Elena, he had forgotten to make sure she was comfortable. "Of course," He said and went to close the blinds, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope," She patted the space on the sofa next to her, "Just you." Stefan smiled and went to sit down next to her.

Bonnie came down the stairs with a couple grimoires in her hands, "If there's going to be anything about this, it'll be in one of these." Bonnie sat down and took one grimoire handing the other two to Stefan and Elena.

They all skimmed through the pages at an alarming rate. A couple of times someone thought they found something, but it turned out to be nothing. It was about five o'clock when Elena got done reading the last page of the last grimoire.

This was the only chance they had at finding something to cure Elena, now they had nowhere else to turn. They all were quiet as they realized what was happening. Elena was dying and there was nothing they could do about it.

Then the doorbell rang. Bonnie wasn't expecting anybody, but she figured it was probably Caroline or something, and went to answer the door. She was very surprised at who was waiting for her.

"I hear there's something wrong with my doppelganger." Klaus didn't even smile as he pushed Bonnie away and walked into her house.

**I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will probably be up tonight or this time tomorrow:) **

**/Brittany**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, to be honest, when I started the whole 'something's wrong with Elena!' thing I didn't really have any idea where it was going, but I came up with this: ) I also totally forgot that Klaus had 'died'. This chapter starts before Klaus comes to Bonnie's house, BTW! Anyways…Onward!**

Klaus felt out of place in Tyler's body. He had been in other body's before, of course, but that didn't mean he had gotten any more comfortable with it. He was used to being an Original, and having the powers that came along with that. It felt weird being Tyler.

Klaus was driving both of them back to the Mikaelson mansion, where Rebekah was waiting with Klaus's burnt up body. Bonnie had called her after Klaus had been put into Tyler's body, she had been distraught, thinking Niklaus was really dead, but she calmed down a bit and agreed to help after Bonnie explained the situation.

Klaus was very grateful to Bonnie for helping him, even though he knew she had not done it for him.

"Bonnie, I want to thank you for all that you've done."

"I didn't do it for you."

They were driving down Main Street when Klaus spotted Caroline walking out of the Grill. Caroline saw him too, but she believed him to be Tyler.

"Tyler! Bonnie! Wait up!" Caroline yelled. Klaus thought about ignoring her, but figured it would probably not be the best thing to do.

Caroline walked up to the window, "Hey! Where are you two headed?"

"Oh, um nowhere. What about you?" Klaus said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I was heading back from the hospital and decided to grab a drink. Elena woke up like an hour ago at the hospital."

Bonnie interrupted, "Why's Elena at the hospital?"

Caroline realized that Bonnie and Tyler didn't know what had happened, "Didn't Meredith call you?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No? Caroline what's going on?"

Caroline didn't know how to explain what was going on, so much had happened and it was difficult to summarize.

"Matt and Elena crashed off Wickery Bridge, we think it was Rebekah's fault. Stefan tried to save her but it was too late and she died, but it turns out Meredith had given her vampire blood. Matt's okay but Elena hasn't woken up yet and Stefan's with her but nobody can find Damon."

Caroline was talking really fast, and Klaus and Bonnie couldn't understand much of what she was saying, but they got the jist of it.

Klaus and Bonnie were shocked. Elena was turning into a vampire. Klaus didn't have a doppelganger anymore. All he had left was the blood he had taken from her earlier. There was only enough to make a couple more hybrids.

"Rebekah did this?" Klaus sneered, "When I get my hands on her…"

Caroline laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways, I got to go."

Caroline reached up and kissed Klaus. He had forgotten for a moment who's body he was inhabiting. Caroline was kissing him, and he was in heaven. His heart stopped, but not like he was dead again, like he was in love. This was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Caroline pulled away, "Is something wrong Tyler?"

Klaus came back to reality, "No, love, just a lot to take in at once."

Caroline smiled and walked back to her car. That was the first time Tyler had ever referred to her as 'love'. Caroline smiled, she liked it.

XXXXXX

When Klaus and Bonnie entered the house, Klaus immediately went for Rebekah and pinned her against the wall.

"You killed my doppelganger." He sneered.

Rebekah was scared, very scared. She had never seen Niklaus this angry, "It was for the best." She choked, Klaus had a very good grip on her throat.

Klaus was very angry at Rebekah. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her forever. He managed to get his anger out by just snapping her neck.

He dropped her to the ground and turned around to Bonnie's horrified expression.

"She'll be up again in a few hours. Now let's get me back in a body I like."

They walked into the living room where Rebekah had set the casket containing Klaus. Bonnie opened it and gagged at the horrible odor emitting from the burnt flesh.

She resisted the urge to puke all over Tyler's body and began chanting. Very slowly, the rotting flesh began to become pink again.

Klaus silently watched. He had always been amazed at the powers of magic. After about 10 minutes, his body returned to normal-minus all the hair.

"Lay down." Bonnie instructed.

Klaus listened and laid down on a couch next to the casket. Bonnie asked where he kept candles and returned in a few minutes. She lighted each one manually as not to waste any energy.

When all the candles were lit, she told Klaus to close his eyes and she did the same. She began chanting the very difficult spell. Klaus began to feel the essence he had pulling away from Tyler's body and pushed back into his own. He began to feel his skin and move his fingers.

He sat up. Bonnie finished the spell and opened her eyes. She fell to the ground and Klaus ran to pick her up.

"Can you get me some water?" she asked. Klaus sat her next to the passed out Tyler and ran to get her some water. When he returned she took the glass and quickly drank it.

"You owe me. Big time." She said. Klaus smiled. The witch wasn't so bad. "I need to go to Elena, when Tyler wakes up you need to help him and explain what has happened, he'll be very confused."

Bonnie walked out of the door and began to drive to the hospital.

XXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Klaus burst through the door and past Bonnie. He went straight to Elena and tried to grab her and make a quick getaway, but Stefan stood in his way, "I thought you were dead."

Klaus laughed, "Happy to see me?" Klaus didn't offer up anymore of an explanation and continued to walk towards Elena.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Fixing her. You'll be thanking me when I get back."

Elena spoke up, "I'm not going anywhere with you Klaus."

Klaus smirked at her, "If you want to live you will."

Stefan though about this for a moment. They didn't really have anywhere else to turn, or any idea about what to do. Klaus was an Original. If anyone knew what was happening to Elena, it would be him. Stefan knew he would regret what he was about to say, but he had to try.

"Elena, I think you should go with him."

Elena was shocked that Stefan would side with Klaus. Klaus on the other hand, had no problem with it. He grabbed Elena by the arm and started pulling her towards the door, but Stefan laid a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"But we're coming with you."

Klaus frowned, he didn't need Stefan screwing up his plans, but he figured it was the only peaceful way he was going to get Elena out of there.

"Fine, but the witch stays here."

Bonnie spoke up, "Stefan, you're not seriously going to trust him are you? After all he's done?"

Stefan knew why Bonnie was so worried, but he knew this was the only way.

"Bonnie, there's a good chance Elena will die if we don't go with him. Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."  
Bonnie was going to argue more, but they were already out the door before she could say another word.

XXXXXX

Outside, in Klaus's car, Stefan and Elena were trying to get some answers out of Klaus, but Klaus only liked giving answers on a need to know basis, and this wasn't one of those times.

Stefan spoke up, "Do you really know what's happening to her? Or do you have other intentions?"

Klaus was annoyed with Stefan's persistence, "If I wanted you people dead, or in any other condition, you would already be there."

"So you know how to fix this? Whatever it is?" Said Stefan.

"Of course I do."

"Well what's happening to her then?"

Klaus continued, "Elena's body is rejecting the transition."

**So I hope you guys like it! The next two chapters will be posted tomorrow. Please review-it makes me want to write so much more! Thanks for reading though:)**

** /Brittany**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter for all of you guys who are reading: )**

"Her body's rejecting the transition? What does that even mean?"

Klaus sighed at Stefan's ignorance, "It _means_ that her body is fighting against the transition. The same thing happened to Tatia, the original Petrova. The difference is I didn't know how to fix it then, but now I do."

"I've never even heard of this happening." Said Stefan.

"This is only the second time I've seen it myself. I don't know why it happens, it just does."

Elena spoke up, "You said you know how to fix it."

"Yes." Said Klaus.

"How?" asked Stefan.

"It's going to include a lot of blood...and pain."

Elena was quiet after that.

"Why are you even helping us?" asked Stefan.

Klaus responded with one name, "Caroline."

Klaus had been entranced with Caroline ever since he met her. She had drawn him in like no other human or vampire had before. He already cared about her deeply, and when he had kissed her in Tyler's body his whole world had changed. He didn't really care what happened to Elena, since her blood was no use to him now. But he knew if she didn't make it through this, Caroline would be devastated, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Did you do something to her? I swear, if you've hurt her…"

"I haven't done anything to her!" Yelled Klaus. It came out harsher than he had expected, and scared his two passengers.

Nobody said another word until they reached Klaus's mansion. Elena and Stefan followed Klaus into his house and then into a smaller room.

Klaus reached over and took Stefan's arm. He tried to pull away but Klaus was stronger. He bit into Stefan's arm and blood came dripping out. He pulled Stefan's arm over to Elena.

"Drink." He said.

"She can't keep any blood in her system, this isn't going to help." Stefan gritted through his teeth.

"Listen to me. Or you can slowly die. Your choice." Klaus smiled his evilest smile and pulled Stefan's arm over to Elena's mouth.

Elena apprehensively put her mouth around the bite mark on Stefan's arm. His blood was not appealing in the least to her, but she kept drinking anyways.

After Elena had drank enough, Klaus pulled her away. Elena and Stefan hadn't noticed when Klaus had run to get a stake, but now he walked closer to Elena, holding it up.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He said.

Then he shoved the stake through her heart.

Elena fell to the ground. "No!" Stefan ran over and kneeled by her side, "What have you done?"

Klaus was getting annoyed at all the questions with obvious answers. "Oh, don't worry, she'll wake up in a few hours. Then we'll do it over again."

This night was taking a turn for the worst, and Stefan knew it, "So we're just going to keep killing her until it works? Or kills her?"

"Well, we've got to feed her your blood before we kill her, remember?" Klaus snickered, "Actually, Damon's blood would work a whole lot faster since he's technically the one who turned her, but you will do. You are brothers after all." Stefan thought about what Klaus was saying.

"So this is your brilliant plan?" Asked Stefan.

"I suppose it is quite brilliant, yes? I have something to do now, when she wakes up repeat the process."

And with that Klaus walked off, leaving a confused Stefan and half-dead Elena. Stefan had very big doubts about this plan of Klaus's, and he didn't know how to fix this mess.

Stefan decided to listen to Klaus's little hint and call Damon. Stefan hoped he hadn't left yet, and was at least awake.

The phone rang 5 times and he was beginning to think Damon wouldn't answer, but on the 6th ring a groggy Damon answered, "Hello?"

"Damon, Elena needs your help."

XXXXXX

Caroline was standing in her bathroom getting ready to go to sleep. She was still wondering about Tyler, there had definitely been something off about him tonight. She figured it had just been a long day for everyone and he was just overwhelmed like everyone else.

She went over to her nightstand and looked down at the picture that Klaus had given her. She really didn't know why she had even kept it, let alone left it on her nightstand for the world to see, but every time she tried to rip it up and throw it in the trash she just couldn't do it.

She was in love with Tyler, she knew that. Klaus could never even compete with him. Tyler was the one for her and she would never risk losing him. Klaus was dead now anyways.

Klaus was dead.

Caroline held back tears as she picked the picture up and set in a drawer. Why was she crying over Klaus? He was the one who had caused most of the horrible things in her and her friend's life. He didn't deserve her tears. He didn't deserve anything from her, except maybe her hate.

Then Caroline heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock: 12:00.

"Why would anyone be here at this time?"

She figured it was something to do with Elena. It always was. Elena was dying….Elena was in danger…Elena likes Damon…Elena loves Stefan. Elena. Elena. Elena. Caroline was a girl who liked attention, and she had been dealing with Elena taking all of it, but sometimes she just wished someone would pay attention to her.

But no, the only time anyone payed any attention to her was when she had messed something up.

Caroline walked out of her bedroom and fixed her hair in the mirror before going to answer the door.

"Klaus? What are you doing here? You're dead."

Klaus was getting extremely annoyed at everybody bringing that up. But he didn't care if it was Caroline. He had come here for a reason, and if he didn't do this now he would never have the courage again.

"I've come back to haunt you, love." Klaus smirked.

Caroline wondered what was up with everyone calling her 'love' today.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said. She had never enjoyed Klaus's little games.

"I need to tell you something." He said, "Can I come in?"

Caroline was definitely not letting him into her house. "I think your fine right where your at."

Klaus smiled, "As you wish Caroline."

"Well, what's so important?" Caroline was trying to be rude to cover up the fact that she was almost crying over him a minute ago.

"Caroline," Klaus started, "I did die."

"Then why are you at my doorstep?"

"I wasn't lying when I said Damon and Stefan are from my bloodline, not to mention you and Tyler. Bonnie knew what would happen if I was killed by Alaric, so she agreed to help me. Right before Alaric drove that stake through my heart Bonnie transferred me into Tyler's body. I was only changed back a couple hours ago."

Caroline didn't know what was going. Was this some sort of joke?

"What kind of sick twisted joke is this?" She asked.

"No joke, love. Only the truth."

Caroline kind of had to believe him. There was no other explanation. Damon and Rebekah had seen Klaus burn. Then she realized something.

"Wait..So that was you….in the car with Bonnie? And where's Tyler."

"Tyler is fine. He should be waking any minute now."

"And in the car?" She asked.

Klaus knew this is coming, "Yes, this is where it gets a bit tricky. It was me in the car. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It caught me off guard. I was trying to tell the least amount of people possible that I was still alive. I didn't want to deceive you but it was the only way."

Caroline interrupted him, "I kissed you! You didn't think you could have _tried_ to stop it?"

"That's the other part of this story. As you know, I've cared about you for quiet sometime. But I know you're in love with my sire, so I've tried to stay quiet. But after you kissed me, I couldn't help it. Caroline, I need to tell you this and I need to you listen very carefully- I'm in love with you."

Caroline was taken aback. Klaus had been speaking very quickly since he had arrived, and she could barely understand what he was saying, but he said those last three little words in a slow and quiet whisper. She understood him perfectly.

Then Caroline's heart erupted into a Civil War. Tyler's half was telling her to scream at Klaus, say she would never love him or ever be his friend, it told her she never wanted to see this man's face again.

But the other little part in the back of her mind that still had feeling for Klaus was growing louder. Kiss him, it said, kiss him and never let go of him. Tell him you love him and you were heartbroken when you thought he was gone forever.

Caroline was in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

"I think it would be best if you go now."

Klaus knew this would probably happen. What was he expecting anyways? For her to jump into his arms? Klaus turned around and slowly started walking home.

Caroline stifled tears as she watched him walk away from her.

**So I hope you guys liked it! This one was a little longer because it's the only one I'll be posting tonight...probably:) Anyways, the next chapter will be more about Stelena and will probably be a bit fluffier;) Do you guys like the Klaroline? They're one of my favorite couples in the show. **

**I've got 18 followers on this story so far, and that's the most I've ever gotten. So I just want to say how appreciative I am of everyone reading this! If you have any comments or suggestions PLEASE review in the box below, you guys how no idea how much I like your reviews- good and bad!**

**Thanks**

** / Brittany**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

Stefan sat in an empty room at the Mikaelson house. Damon still hadn't showed up and Elena was still dead beside him. It had been almost two hours and she hadn't woken up, he didn't know what to do. He wondered how many times he would have to kill Elena before Klaus's plan what work-if it even worked at all.

Klaus had come back about an hour ago, in a very depressed mood. Stefan wanted to ask what was wrong, but figured Klaus wouldn't really like that. He was very vulnerable in that state though, and when Stefan asked questions he actually answered them.

"So how is killing her over and over again going to help?" Was the most important one he asked.

Klaus was sitting across the room, and he whispered his answers so silently and slowly that if Stefan didn't have vampire hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear him, "Every time she is fed vampire blood and killed, she starts the transition over again. If we keep repeating it, soon enough her body won't reject it."

When Stefan asked him what his reasons for helping them were, he gave the same answer he had given in the car-Caroline-but he hadn't really explained what he meant, and Stefan knew it wasn't something he wanted to talk about

Klaus had left awhile after that saying he had somewhere to be, but Stefan knew it wasn't true when he heard him walk up the stairs and shut a door behind him.

He looked over at Elena. She was still wearing the same clothes Jeremy had brought for her to the hospital. She looked so beautiful even in her dark hoodie and sweats. Where was Jeremy anyways? Crap, Stefan thought. It was past midnight and Jeremy hadn't heard from him since this morning. He grabbed his phone and texted him.

_Elena's going to crash at my house tonight, talk to you tomorrow_

Stefan felt bad lying to him, but he didn't need Jeremy worrying. She would be fine by the morning, he hoped. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

Then he felt a burning sensation in his throat. He hadn't had any blood in a couple days and had been so concerned with everything else he had never gotten the chance to have a drink.

Well, he was in the house of an Original, there had to be blood somewhere. He didn't really want to leave Elena alone, but he really needed some blood. He figured it would be stupid for him to carry her with him.

He leaned down and kissed her sleeping face on the cheek before standing up and going to search for a kitchen.

The mansion was huge and Stefan didn't have any idea where to look. He walked down the ballroom stairs and into what looked like a living room.

He was surprised to see Rebekah crumpled on the floor and Tyler laying stick straight on the couch. He walked over to Tyler and shook him a little.

"Tyler? Are you okay?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Came Rebekah's voice from behind him.

Stefan turned around to find her face only inches from his own, "I was looking for a drink."

"What are you doing in _my_ house?" She sneered.

"Well, when you turned Elena into a vampire, there were some complications. Klaus was ever so nicely trying to fix them."

Stefan started to walk away and continue his search.

"2nd door on your right." Said Rebekah, as she smiled and walked out of the room.

XXXXXX

Bonnie was still sitting on her couch going through grimoires. It had only been an hour since Stefan and Elena had left with Klaus, and she was worried sick. She knew Klaus was the only option they had, but she felt so guilty about letting Elena leave with him. He would have no problem killing Elena now that her blood was no use to him.

She picked up her phone and texted Stefan

_Whats going on?_

He texted her back a few minutes later

_K has a plan-he says itll be done by 2morrow_

If anything, texting Stefan only made her worry more.

She was going to go put away the grimoires when someone knocked on her door.

She was surprised at who was standing on her doorstep for the second time that day when she saw Damon.

"Do you know what's going on with Elena?" He skipped the hello's and got straight to his question.

"Yes." She replied, "Why are you asking me?"

Damon sighed, "I got this call from Stefan saying to meet him at the Mikaelson's house. He said Elena needed my blood or something. I didn't know what was going on and neither does anybody else, I figured you might."

Bonnie was reluctant, but she explained everything she knew to Damon. It took about 5 minutes, and when she was done Damon turned and headed for his car.

"Damon wait!" she yelled, "Are you going there?"

"I can't think of anywhere else I should be." He said.

"Klaus said for me to stay away, but I need to see Elena. Can I come with you?"

"Whatever." He said and continued walking.

Bonnie grabbed a jacket and ran to Damon's car.

Damon didn't make any effort to talk to Bonnie on the way there. She didn't really mind the silence, but she could tell Damon was not pleased to be going to see Elena.

"How are you holding up?" She said. She didn't really care, but figured it was polite to ask.

"Why do you care? You've been rooting for Stefan all along." He sneered.

"God, I was just trying to be nice." She turned and looked out the window and neither of them said another word.

XXXXX

Stefan was sitting by Elena again, a few empty blood bags at his side, when Damon and Bonnie came walking through the door.

"What happened?" said Bonnie as she rushed over to Elena's side, "Did Klaus do this?"

"Yeah, he says if we keep feeding her our blood and then killing her it should work soon enough."

"Then why am I here?" asked Damon.

"Your blood is the blood Meredith gave her. He said it might work better if we use your blood."

Just then Elena's eyes fluttered open, "Stefan? What happened? Where's Klaus?"

Stefan sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Damon didn't particularly like the sight. He explained Klaus's plan to her, and Elena was horrified.

Damon bit open his wrist and she didn't protest when he held it up to her mouth. His blood tasted even worse than Stefan's. Damon had found the stake Klaus had left and was about to shove it through her heart again.

"Wait. Have any of you talked to Jeremy?"

"He's fine. I said we'd talk to him in the morning."

Then Stefan turned away as Damon shoved the stake through her heart once again. He pulled out the stake and set in on the ground next to her, "So how many times do we have to do this? I have other things to do you know."

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, like passing out in puddles of blood?"

Damon ignored her and looked at Stefan for an answer.

"Klaus said many 2 or 3 times, but it could take more than that."

"Well, I'm not going to stay here and wait for her to wake up." Damon picked up the glass Stefan had used for the blood and bit into his wrist again. He waited until it was filled and then handed it to Stefan.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem."

He walked out of the room and in a couple minutes Bonnie and Stefan could hear his car pulling away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! This chapter is completely Klaroline I hope you like it! **

**But first I want to thank my AMAZING reviewers: StolenSouls, Sparkleyangel, kassoug4, redbudrose, brucasforever1418, TheInstantClassic, MarsterRoo, Tigger23, and all the guests! Thank you so much for supporting the story.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 7!**

Caroline woke up the morning after Klaus's visit. Bonnie had called her about an hour ago and caught her up on the Elena situation, but she was so tired she didn't really understand her. She got out of bed and went to go get dressed for the day. Then she remembered what had happened the night before with him. She stopped was she was doing and sat down on her bed.

Then she started sobbing. She cried because she felt guilty for even thinking about Klaus in that way. She was in love with Tyler. How could she betray him like that? Even though she hadn't acted on her thoughts, she felt horrible.

It made her feel even worse when she remembered how cute Klaus had looked last night. With his little smirk, and how her heart skipped a beat when she saw the smile drop from his face as he realized Caroline didn't feel the same way.

Or did she?

No. No, she didn't. She couldn't

Or could she?

Caroline had always been attracted to Klaus, but she set those feelings aside when she started dating Tyler, and they got buried deeper every time Klaus had done something to her friends and family.

Now they were flowing out like a river.

What was she going to do? She knew she couldn't look at Tyler the same way now. Well, maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was going to take some time for her to get over it. Then Caroline knew what she had to do.

She unplugged her phone from the charger and opened her contacts. She didn't know why she kept Klaus's number. She knew she wouldn't ever use it, but now she needed it. She needed to face the feelings she had if she ever wanted to be in a completely honest relationship was Tyler. She didn't want that doubt to always be in the back of her head.

Caroline was about to text him, but then she figured that Klaus wasn't really one for texting, and this would be much easier to do over a call, where she could hang up before he started asking questions. She pushed send.

Klaus answered on the second ring, "Yes?"

"Klaus, I need to talk to you. Can you come pick me up? It's important."

"Have a change of heart, did you love?" Klaus said in his sarcastic tone.

"Just hurry." She said and hung up.

Caroline got dressed and did her hair and makeup. Even if she didn't like Klaus that way didn't mean she didn't want to look good. She liked it when guys looked at her, even if it was an Original vampire.

An hour after Caroline called him, Klaus showed up in one of his fancy sports cars. She saw him getting out of it to come knock on her door again, but she hurried out to him first. She didn't need her mom waking up and asking questions.

Klaus turned around to find her standing behind him.

"You're late." She said, not bothering to offer a hello.

Klaus smiled at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "I wasn't aware we had set a time."

Caroline walked around to the passenger side and got in the car. "I don't like to wait." She said.

Klaus got back in the car and turned the key in the ignition. "If I was aware you were going to be so rude to me, I wouldn't have bothered showing up."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. It was just last night and what you said and what I was thinking and I feel like crying but I'm trying really hard not to cry in front of you."

Klaus turned in the car to face her, "Caroline, don't _ever_ be afraid to cry in front of me. I won't think any less of you, I promise." He reached over and pulled her into a tight hug, which made Caroline's heart flutter and her mind feel even guiltier at the same time.

Caroline pulled away from him, "I'm not going to cry. I just need to do something, and I need you to be quiet and not say anything until I'm done."

Caroline thought about chickening out. She thought about getting out of the car and running back to her bedroom as fast as she had ran out.

But she knew she couldn't. She had to be brave. She had to know that the things she was feeling for Klaus weren't real.

Then she leaned over and kissed him.

To say Klaus was surprised would be the understatement of the century. When Caroline had called him earlier he expected she was inviting him over to yell at him for his behavior the night before. But now he had no idea what was going on.

Maybe he was dreaming. He pulled away from her, just a tiny bit. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

Caroline leaned in closer to him, "I need you to be quiet." She gritted through her teeth.

Then she kissed him again. She kissed him like she had never kissed Tyler, or anybody else for that matter. She kept telling herself to stop, but everytime she tried all she saw was his beautiful face millimeters away from hers.

The kiss deepened. They moved their bodies closer to each other. They were making out, and Caroline was enjoying it.

She was enjoying it?

Caroline pulled away, as far away as she possibly could without being rude.

"Crap." She whispered to herself. She had hoped once she had kissed him and gotten all the thoughts of what could've been out of her head, she would be able to stop thinking about him.

But something had happened. She had felt the spark. The one that they talk about in all the movies and books. The one she thought was made up to please teenyboppers. She had felt it.

She had felt something-with _Klaus._

Klaus was taken aback by what Caroline had done. He could tell she hadn't meant for that to happen, whatever it was.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, though his voice was shaky.

"I'm fine." She muttered, she had built up her wall again, and it came out rude, "I'm sorry Klaus. I shouldn't have done that, I need to go." She started to get out of the car.

"Wait! Caroline! Don't leave, please." Klaus pleaded.

She opened the door, "I'm sorry, I just really need to be alone."

Klaus was about to say something else, but then they both realized who was standing only a few feet away from the car.

Tyler.

"Crap. Now my life is turning into some cheesy rom com." She muttered to herself. She slowly walked over to where Tyler was standing.

"Um…How long have you been standing here?" she quietly asked.

"Long enough. Caroline, what the hell is going on! Did he compel you? I swear, I'm going to kick his…" Tyler started to walk over to where Klaus was, but he spoke up.

"Yes, Tyler. I compelled her. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You _disgusting _son of a bitch!" Yelled Tyler, "You compelled her to kiss you? What sort of _twisted _person would do that!" Tyler swung his fist at Klaus's face, and Klaus did nothing to stop it.

But Caroline caught his hand before it collided with his face. "Tyler, no! He didn't compel me! I kissed him."

"Caroline, didn't you hear him? He just said he compelled you."

"No, this isn't Klaus's fault, it's mine. Tyler, I think we need to talk."

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow night. If you have any comments or suggestions remember to review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

"We need to talk? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Tyler.

"It means," She started, "that there are some things you need to know." She turned to Klaus, "I'll talk to you later."

"Very well." Klaus said. He smiled at the both of them, "And I am truly sorry for everything I've done." Then he got in his car and drove off.

"Now what's going on Caroline?"

"Did someone explain to you what's happened the last few days? With Klaus and Elena and everyone?"

" I was a bit surprised when I woke up at Klaus's house with Rebekah, but I know most of what happened. What does that have to do with Klaus making out with my girlfriend?"

"Um…well…When Klaus was in your body…I kinda kissed him. And it was really weird but then I found out it was him and I got all these strange feelings and I decided if I just kissed him once and got it out of my system I wouldn't feel so guilty and-"

"Caroline, there's a big difference between one kiss and completely macking on each other!"

"I'm trying to explain-"

"I need to go I'll talk to you later." Tyler ran passed Caroline without saying another word.

"This is just great." Said Caroline. She sat down on her porch and started bawling. She hadn't meant to make this big of a mess, and now Tyler and Klaus were both pissed at her. Now she kind of understood how Elena felt.

No. No, she wasn't turning into Elena. This was completely different. She didn't like Klaus in the least, she was in love with Tyler. But now she was sure she had lost him.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the Mikaelson mansion, Elena was going on 8 deaths. It didn't get any less horrifying for Stefan. He hated this. What was the point off this, anyways? Every time Elena woke up he had tried feeding her blood from the blood bag, but her body still fought it everytime. He was beginning to lose hope, and fast.

Elena had started waking up faster each time she died. The last time had only taken about 20 minutes. Stefan couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

He heard her gasp and turned around to see she had woken up for the 9th time. He went over to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry we have to do this." He muttered into her ear.

"Stefan, it's fine. It's going to be fine." She smiled at him. But Stefan could tell it was fake. Underneath her smile she was just as scared as he was.

He handed her another blood bag. Elena had almost gotten used to the taste of blood, but she still didn't exactly like it. It was nothing like Stefan had described, and it definitely wasn't enough to make her want to rip anyone's throat open.

She started drinking. This one was different. This one was amazing. It was the best thing she had ever tasted and made her feel so warm. She sucked that bag dry in 3 seconds flat.

"Stefan, I think it's working! It tastes amazing now!"

He was overjoyed, "Really?"

"Really!"

He kissed Elena. Neither of them could find words to describe how happy they were.

Elena was fine. Elena was going to live.

XXXXXXX

Caroline knocked on Tyler's door. She had been calling and texting him all day. Leaving messages about how sorry she was and begging him to call her back. He hadn't answered her all day and it was already 6:00 so she finally just drove to his house.

She sat debating whether or not she should just go home, but right as she was turning back to her car Mrs. Lockwood answered the door.

"Caroline, what a surprise." She smiled, "Are you here for Tyler?"

She turned around, "Yeah, but it can wait, I'm just going to go home. I'll talk to him later."

Mrs. Lockwood laughed, "Oh it's fine. Let me go get him. Oh, and I want to remind you and Tyler to keep your guards up. Me and your mother have talked most of the council into believing that Alaric didn't know what he was talking about, but there are a few skeptics." Then she left to go get Tyler.

A few minutes later he appeared at the door, "Caroline, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Caroline walked closer to him, "No, you said you would talk to me later. It's later now. You just haven't been answering my calls or texts and I just really need to see you."

Tyler wasn't just going to accept her apology, "Caroline, you kissed _Klaus_! The one who made me like this, the one who killed Jenna and everybody else!"

"Tyler, I'm sorry! Just _please_ forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking." She pleaded. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Obviously you were thinking something. Caroline…I think we should take a break for awhile."

"What?" Caroline had expected him to be mad at her for awhile, but not this. "You're…you're breaking up with me?"

"I think it's for the best. I'm sorry." He closed the door in Caroline's face as she ran sobbing back to her car.

As she drove home she was in a state of disbelief. Had that really just happened? Had Tyler really just broken up with her?

Of course he had. Caroline would've done the same thing if he had cheated on her with Rebekah.

Caroline got home and went straight to bed. She hoped that when she woke up it would turn out that today had just been one horrible nightmare.

Then she heard a knock on her window. She got up and went to unlock it. She secretly hoped it was Tyler. Maybe he had come to apologize.

But it was Klaus.

"Seriously Nik? I don't want to talk to you right now."

"What did you just call me?"

"What?"

"You just called me Nik." He smiled, "I really quite like it."

Caroline hadn't even realized. "Whatever. Can you please just go? I've had enough drama in this one day to last me until I'm 80."

"Well, to be honest, I was expecting a 'thank you' for today. Or at least some form of gratitude…"Klaus winked.

"You want me to thank you for kissing me?"

"No, I tried to help you with an excuse for the sire, but you had to deny it."

"I wasn't going to lie to him!"

"No matter. I just needed to see you." He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away.

"Klaus, I was wrong about kissing you. It didn't help anything. I'm sorry for doing that to you. But I can't be with you, I never will be able to, after all you've done to all of my friends."

"I understand Caroline." Klaus prepared himself for what he was about to say, "I just wanted to you to know.." Klaus stopped, he wasn't brave enough.

"Want me to know what?"

"I think I'm in love with you Caroline."

**I hope you guys liked it! I might not have internet access tomorrow, but if I do the next chapter will be up tomorrow night- as always! Thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

"You ready for this?" Asked Stefan.

"I'm never going to be ready for this." Replied Elena.

They were in the woods, hunting. Elena was a mess. They had been here for about two hours and she had gotten so dirty and disgusting chasing bunnies around. She was yet to catch one.

"Just give in to your instincts. You were born to do this."

Elena calmed herself down and did what Stefan instructed. She listened to the world around her. She could hear Stefan's heartbeat and her own, but that was it. She relaxed some more. Now she could hear a couple faint heartbeats a few miles off, but there was one stronger one not too far away.

"I think I can hear one."

"Go for it."

Elena took off in a sprint. She was still getting used to her new speed. It seemed like time slowed down for her when she ran, she could see everything so clearly even though she was going the speed of an airplane-well, maybe not an airplane, but close.

As she ran she could hear the one heartbeat growing louder, and Stefan's a few yards behind her.

It was getting louder. And louder. And louder. She could feel her fangs coming out and her eyes turning as she thought about the blood she was about to drink.

The heartbeat was only a few yards away. She could feel her heart racing. The animal-whatever it was- hadn't moved.

She could see it's outline now. It was standing upright. She thought this unusual, but continued anyways.

She stalked up on it from behind. She had lost Stefan awhile back, and she didn't know where he had gone. She could've heard his heartbeat if she had tried, but she was too focused on the thing before her. She crept up to it and pounced.

She sunk her teeth into it's neck and began to drink. All her senses were gone. The only thing she could think about was the blood.

Then there was someone pulling her back. Pulling her away from her prey. She tried to fight back but realized she wasn't strong enough.

She pulled herself away and realized who her attacker was.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?"

Then Elena turned around and saw who she was attacking.

"Caroline! Oh my god, Caroline! Stefan what happened?"

The wounds on her neck quickly began to heal as Caroline stood up. "Well, I guess that's what I get for wanting to watch."

"I guess we're just going to have to stick with the blood bags for awhile." Stefan laughed.

"It's not funny. I could've killed her."

"Elena, it's fine." She showed her neck, "See? All gone."

"Your blood is disgusting, by the way." Elena said.

"You're the one who was going crazy over it, guess it can't be that bad."

Elena was still mad at Stefan and Caroline for laughing about this, it wasn't funny.

Stefan went over and gave her a hug, "Elena it's okay." Then he whispered in her ear, "You're cute when you're mad."

Elena looked up at him and smiled. She reached up and gave him a kiss. She tried to give him another one but he pulled back and turned to Caroline, "I have to admit that was funny, but why didn't you just tell me you were coming with us?"

Caroline dropped her smile. "I was lying. I didn't really know you were here. I just needed to get away from my house."

"Did something happen?" asked Elena.

"No. Just boy problems."

Elena didn't pry anymore, but she could tell Caroline was holding something back.

"Stefan, do you mind if me and Caroline go have a spa day? We haven't seen each other in awhile and I could really use it."

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I need to go find Damon anyways. He's been in a perpetual state of drunkenness these past few days and there is no telling what he'll do if he's left alone."

"He didn't leave town?" Asked Elena.

"I don't know." He replied. Elena went to give him a few quick kisses before they headed their separate ways.

XXXXXXX

"Now, Caroline, you better tell me what's going on, and you better tell me now."

Elena and her were sitting in a sauna wrapped in towels with their nails freshly manicured.

Caroline debated whether or not she should lie to her. She could make up a story about Tyler or something, but she decided she was done keeping secrets.

She explained the whole story to Elena as best as she could. She told her about how Klaus had shown up at her door, and how she had kissed him thinking it would dismiss her feelings, how Tyler had broken up with her, and how Klaus had climbed through her window and professed his love.

"And then he said 'I think I'm in love with you.' And I had no idea how to respond, but I think he expected that, because then he said he knew I didn't feel the same…yet. So he asked me to give him just one chance, and he asked me out on a date this Saturday."

Elena took in the whole story before speaking. "Caroline, you have no idea how angry at Klaus I am right now for even _thinking_ he deserved you. And I want to call you an idiot for even thinking about being with him. But, he did save my life. And I hear the way you talk about him. So if you really want to give up on Tyler and try things out with Klaus, I won't stop you. But if he ever hurts you, I will snap his neck so fast…"

"That's the thing, Elena. I don't want to give up on Tyler. I love him. I just…I don't know….I like Klaus too."

Elena saw where this was headed, "Oh no, Caroline….you do not want to end up in the same situation I was in. It only ends with heartbreak for everyone. You choose _one_ guy you want to go for, and you don't even _think _about the other in that way ever again. You need to make a choice right now before this whole thing even starts."

Caroline looked down at her hands, "I love Tyler. But not in a passionate way. Like a brother, but closer." She stopped for a second, "I want Klaus."

**So I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I hope you guys still liked it! Remember to review with any of your comments or suggestions:) Thank you for reading!**

** /Brittany**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

Caroline pulled over to the side of the road and took out her phone. Elena had given her good advice about her situation, and she intended to go through with it. She was scared out of her mind though. If she texted Tyler what she was about to text him there would be no going back. There would be very little chance she would ever get him back. But she had decided who she wanted, and it wasn't Tyler.

She started typing, her hands shaking like crazy.

_Tyler, I know u probly don't want to hear from me but I think breaking up was 4 the best. I hope we can still be friends. Im sorry for everything._

She pushed the send button. She instantly regretted sending it. He wasn't going to forgive her for awhile. She threw her phone in the back seat.

Then she started driving towards her real destination: Klaus.

She pulled up to the Mikaelson home with sweaty palms. She knew this was what she wanted, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared out of her mind. What if Klaus was still mad at her for ditching him last night? What if he rejected her? What if he said he never wanted to see her again?

Well, she knew that last one was a stretch, but it could still happen if he was pissed enough.

She hastily walked up to Klaus's door and knocked. Then she remembered there were other people living here, and she should've just texted Klaus to come outside so she didn't have to deal with Kol or Rebekah.

But she realized she didn't have to worry about it when Klaus opened the door.

"Caroline!" He smiled, "Come in." He moved his body to the side of the door so Caroline could walk in.

"Actually, I just need to talk to you." She looked down at her feet, "I have a speech prepared?"

Klaus was still smiling like a goofball, "Well, go on."

"Okay. Um…well, I know you're still mad at me for ditching you like that last night."

Klaus interrupted her, "I'm not mad at you love. If anything you should be mad at me for forcing that on you. I don't blame you for running away."

"Okay..well. Since this whole thing started, I know I've been really rude to you and everybody else, so I want to apologize. But that's not all, I spent the day with Elena and told her everything. And she gave me some really good advice.."

Caroline stopped, she didn't know if she could say the next part, but she did. "Klaus, I don't want Tyler…" her heart was beating faster now, "I want you."

Then, she took the biggest risk of the night, and pulled him in for their first real kiss.

XXXXXXX

Elena sat with Stefan in his bedroom. She had just gotten back from her day with Caroline and her head was reeling with all the drama. She wasn't complaining though, she had put Caroline and Bonnie through the exact same thing earlier that year.

"Are you sure you want to stay the night again? I mean, I love it when you do, but you haven't been back to your house since the accident and I'm sure Jeremy would like to spend some time with you."

Elena had been sleeping over at Stefan's every night since she had become a vampire. Sleeping was the only thing going on though. She had too much going on in her head to even think about sex, and Stefan too.

Stefan put his arm around her and she cuddled into him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't know if I can ever face that house again. Especially with Alaric gone now. I don't think Jeremy has slept there very much either."

Stefan rubbed her shoulder, "Elena, I know it's going to be hard, but you're going to have to face that house one day. I'll do anything I can to help you."

She smiled, "Thanks, but there's not much I can do. You're right, I just need to deal with it."

Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket. She picked it up and read the 2 new text messages.

_**Caroline:  
**__Thnx 4 2day I had fun _

_**Jeremy:  
**__Staying a friends house 2night. Ill stop by and c u 2morrow._

Elena sighed, "So much for seeing Jeremy tonight. He's not going to be there."

"There's always tomorrow." Said Stefan.

"Yeah, I guess."

Elena turned and kissed him before texting Jeremy and Caroline back.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't awkward, just nobody said anything.

"I have a question." She said.

Stefan nodded.

"Why haven't you tried to make a move on me lately? You've barely even initiated kissing me." She smiled while she said it, so he would know she didn't mean it in a mean way.

"I know, I'm sorry." He smiled at her, "I just got you back though. I was trying to take things slow so I wouldn't stress you out more."

Elena laughed, "Thanks. But I've had two whole weeks of trying to take _everything _slow. I think it's time I sped my life up a bit."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Stefan asked jokingly.

Elena pushed herself up off the bed and put one leg on the other side of Stefan so she was straddling him. He was taken aback because he wasn't expecting her to do anything, but he didn't mind in the least.

Elena leaned down and kissed him. She would never get used to how wonderful it felt kissing him as a vampire. Nothing could compare to it.

**Thanks for reading everybody! I tried to include a bit more Stelena in this chapter, since I haven't been doing much of it at all. Hope you like this chapter and if you have anything to say about it remember to review!**

**Thanks**

** /Brittany**

She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through Stefan's hair. She moved her hands down until they were at the hem of his shirt, and then she slowly pulled it off.

Stefan pulled back a bit, "Elena, are you sure? You've been through a lot lately and I don't want to pressure you."

She smiled at his concern, "I'm sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

Elena woke up next to Stefan, "Good morning." She whispered in his ear.

Stefan opened his eyes, "Good morning." He groggily replied, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up, sleepyhead!" she laughed at him.

Stefan smiled at the beautiful girl beside him, "Whyyyyyy?" He teased her.

"Because I'm going to catch a bunny today."

"Oh are you?"

"Yes, so let's go." She slipped on her clothes and grabbed Stefan's. She pulled him out of the bed and helped him get dressed.

"Are we really doing this?" He smiled.

"Yes." She replied.

Then she heard a knock from downstairs, "That would be Jeremy." She was happy he was here, she hadn't seen him in a few days and hadn't spent much time with him lately.

"Guess that bunny will have to wait." Said Stefan.

Elena rushed down the stairs and opened the door for her brother. He didn't even have to say hello before Elena squeezed him a in gigantic bear hug.

"Hey." He smiled.

"It's so good to see you." She said.

He laughed at her, "I was here only a couple day ago!"

"I know, I just missed you."

"I missed you too, but would you mind letting go? I think you're crushing my ribs."

Elena pulled away quickly, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm still getting used to all this."

He laughed and then walked into the house to the living room where Stefan was waiting. He held up a duffel bag he had brought with him, "I brought a few things I thought you might need."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, so, how long do you think it's gonna be until you come home?"

Elena knew this was coming sooner or later. She couldn't hide out in Stefan's home her whole life.

"Actually, I was thinking tonight."

"Really?" Jeremy was excited, "Awesome!"

Stefan spoke up, "You're going back tonight?"

"You going to be miss me?" she teased.

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Well…uh…yeah.." Jeremy was very uncomfortable, "I gotta go, but I'll uh…I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely." She said.

Jeremy was barely out the door when Elena leaned back to continue what Stefan had started.

XXXXXXX

Caroline was driving to school when she heard her phone buzz in the backseat. She hadn't bothered to pick it up the night before.

She pulled into the parking lot and picked it up. It was Klaus. She smiled.

The night before, after they had kissed, Caroline had left quickly. She had enough drama for one night and just wanted to get home. But now she was excited to talk to him again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Caroline. I was wondering if you wanted to uh….. wanted to…join me" He paused, "For a date, tonight."

Caroline was overjoyed, "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

Klaus was excited now, and a lot less nervous about her rejecting him again. "It's a surprise, but don't worry you'll enjoy yourself."

She didn't know how to respond, "Uh..Okay. What time do you want to pick me up?"

"Well, there's a bit of a drive, but how does six sound?"

"Six sounds perfect." She replied.

"Okay, love. I'll see you later."

"See you later." She said and hung up the phone. She was excited for tonight.

XXXXXX

Elena and Stefan stood outside of the Gilbert house. Elena was scared out of her mind and she didn't even know why. It wasn't like the house had done anything to her. It was just that she had put away all the painful memories that past few weeks and now they were all forcing themselves back.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Stefan.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

Stefan was carrying the duffel bag Jeremy had brought and all the other stuff Elena had stashed at his house. He was sad to know she wouldn't be his temporary roommate anymore, but he knew it was for the best.

Elena started walking to her door and Stefan followed her. When she got to the door she tried to open it, but realized she had to be invited in. She knocked on the door.

"Jeremy!" she yelled.

Jeremy came running down the stairs and opened the door, "Why did you knock?"

Elena didn't know what to say, "Uh…"

Jeremy realized, "Oh, yeah, vampire. Well, uh, come in." he laughed.

Elena and Stefan walked in, "I'm going to go put these things in your room." Said Stefan as he started walking up the stairs.

"I'm glad your back." Said Jeremy.

"Me too. It seems like so much has been changing lately, and even though it b rings back some really bad memories, it's nice to feel like this house hasn't changed."

Jeremy laughed. She was right. So much had changed in their lives but this was still their home.

"I'm kinda hungry. I doubt you've gone shopping while I was gone?"

"Just some junk food. You know I don't cook."

Elena laughed, "Well maybe it would do you some good to learn."

Elena walked into the kitchen to see if they had anything. She had gotten used to Stefan's cooking.

She opened the fridge and was surprised when she saw a whole shelf of blood bags. "Jeremy!" She called, "What is this?"

Jeremy walked into the kitchen, "Oh, yeah. I had Stefan bring me some over. I didn't want you to get thirsty."

"Wow." Said Elena.

"What? Is it too much? I just wanted to you to be as comfortable as possible."

"No, it's not too much. Thank you, Jeremy. I'm just surprised how well you're taking this." She walked over to him and grabbed him in another huge hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elena. No matter what. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at her wonderful brother.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Klaus and Caroline's date will be in the next chapter. I'm also thinking about Bonnie and Damon. Or maybe JEREMY and Bonnie, what do you think?**

**As always, if you have any comments or suggestions, remember to review!**

**Thanks**

** /Brittany**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

Caroline was pacing back and forth down her hallway. It was 5:55 and she was nervous as hell. Klaus hadn't told her a single thing about what they were doing, so she had no idea what to wear. In the end she had just put on a t-shirt and jeans, thinking it would be the best option.

She wanted tonight to go well so badly. She was afraid she was going to mess everything up though. It was _Klaus_ for God's sake. She looked at her clock-5:59. Then, as the hand very slowly came up to the 12, the doorbell rang.

Of course, he was here exactly on time.

She calmed herself down and evened her breathing so Klaus wouldn't know how freaked out she was. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

Caroline smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Klaus held out his arm for her to take, "Shall we?"

She laughed as his gentlemanliness, "We shall."

She took his arm as they walked to Klaus's car. It was the same one Tyler had caught her in a couple days before.

He opened the door for her and then went to get in the driver's seat.

"So," she said. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." She teasingly pouted.

"You'll like this one." he said.

He started driving and a couple minutes later they pulled onto a highway.

"We're going out of town?" she asked.

"Just a little ways."

She decided she wasn't going to get any answers out of him, and decided to move on to lighter subjects. They talked about the normal things people talk about on a date-well, kinda. They were vampires after all.

Klaus had so many funny stories to tell her about his experiences in the last couple of centuries. He told her about the 50's and the 80's, and Caroline told him about her family and childhood.

Caroline had been worried there would be nothing to talk about and that it would be awkward, but she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

XXXXXXX

Stefan was walking Elena back to her house after they had dinner at the grill with Jeremy and this new girl he was crushing on.

"Well, that was fun." Said Stefan.

"If by fun you mean watching Jeremy fall for that girl all night while she was staring at the bartender."

"Yeah, I saw that. I wouldn't worry about it though."

"I know, it's just that I think it would be good for him to find someone." She said.

"He's been hanging out with his friends a lot more often now, I think he's getting out there more."

"That's true." She replied.

They walked in silence a few more minutes. They were walking with their arms around each other and Elena was happier than she had been in a long time.

It seemed that becoming a vampire had made her life a lot less complicated. No one was trying to kill her and Klaus was to obsessed with Caroline to ever hurt one of her friends or family. Everything was almost perfect.

She had to admit though, it seemed strange not to have so much drama anymore.

All of a sudden, she felt Stefan drop to the ground beside her.

"Stefan! What's wrong?" She bent down to help him and saw a dart sticking out of his neck.

"Vervain." He whispered.

Elena pulled the dart out of his neck just as she felt another one fly right over her head. Whoever was shooting at them had missed.

She pulled Stefan over to a wall for him to lean on and ran in the direction the darts had come. She saw a dark figure but couldn't quite make out if it was a man or a woman. The figure saw her coming and disappeared into the dark.

Elena tried to listen for any heartbeats or smell, but she couldn't sense anything. Whoever it was had gotten away.

She rushed back to where she had left Stefan. He was slowly regaining strength and trying to stand up, but he kept falling down again. Elena went and helped him back up. She started pulling him in the direction of her house, but he kept fighting her.

"Elena," He weakly said, "We have to go after them."

"Whoever it was is gone Stefan. We have to get back."

Stefan collapsed again and Elena helped him up. As they began walking, Stefan slowly regained his strength until he could walk on his own. They walked into Elena's house and she began freaking out.

"Stefan, who was that? Why were they shooting vervain darts at us."

"I don't know." He said.

She sighed, "I thought all this stuff was over."

"Me too."

Jeremy came rushing down the stairs. He had driven his car home and beat them there.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling."

"It's nothing." Said Elena.

"Someone was shooting vervain darts at us." Said Stefan.

"Vervain? Who would do that? Was it somebody from the council?" he asked.

"No," said Elena, " Stefan and Caroline took them off vervain for awhile and then compelled them. It couldn't be."

Stefan took out his phone, "I need to tell Damon."

Elena agreed and went to the kitchen to get a bloodbag. Stefan had given her some animal blood to try the day before and she had thought it the most disgusting thing in the world. She had secretly decided she would just stick to the blood bags. If she didn't kill anybody she figured it would be fine. She knew Stefan would be disappointed though.

She walked back into the living room.

"He's not answering his phone."

"Why would he?" Scoffed Jeremy.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Grill, Damon sat down at the bar and told the bartender to just get him a bottle of vodka. He was going to be there for awhile.

He turned to the girl next to him. She was laying down on the bar with five empty glasses in front of her.

"Have a rough day?" he asked.

The girl looked up. It was Bonnie. She looked around to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't."

She put her head back down on the bar and Damon began on his bottle of vodka. A couple minutes later, Bonnie looked up again.

"How did you get over Elena?" she asked him.

"Ahh, so that's why you're here. How long were you guys together."

Bonnie sighed, was she really telling _Damon_ about her problems? She was drunk off her ass, so she decided-why not?

"I don't even think we ever really were together. He just dumped me because I'm too fat." Bonnie slurred. She was never really a great drunk.

Damon had finished off the bottle of vodka and asked the bartender for another one.

"I'm sorry." He slurred.

Damon scooted one seat over so he was right next to her, "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're beaautiiifuuul." He dragged out the last word over a couple of seconds.

Then, he slid his hand onto her leg.

Bonnie was surprised, but she didn't really care, "I could kill you for that, you know."

"But you won't."

Bonnie laughed a little, "Why is it the only times I ever talk to you, you're drunk?"

"That's the only way most people can stand me." The smile dropped from his face as he said this.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't really tell the difference." Damon smiled at her non-compliment.

Then, Bonnie leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Follow me."

Damon did as instructed. Bonnie led him into the girl's bathroom where they proceeded to have the best hookup Bonnie had had in a long time.

**Hey guys, so I decided to add Bamon in, although they won't play a major role in this story. I think it's kinda unrealistic that they would have a drunken hookup, but I thought it would be funny if they did. Klaroline's date will be in the next chapter!**

**As always, thank you for reading, and if you have and comments or suggestions remember to review!**

**Thanks**

**/Brittany**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

Bonnie led Damon into the girls' bathroom. She locked the door behind her and pulled Damon's face to hers. She moved her hands all around him and he reciprocated the motion. His lips were hard against hers. He picked her up and set her on the counter.

Bonnie pulled back and started to unbutton his shirt, but she was drunk and it was very difficult. Damon ended up just ripping it off so he could get back to kissing her.

Bonnie had never seen Damon shirtless before, and she was very impressed.

Then Damon's phone rang. Bonnie sighed as he pulled it out and answered it.

"What Stefan?"

Bonnie couldn't make out what Stefan was saying, but she could see a change in Damon's expression. He hung up the phone and turned to her, "I have to go, I'm sorry." He smiled his mischievous smile and leaned down to kiss her one last time before grabbing his shirt and walking out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" she ran out of the bathroom but couldn't see him anywhere. Then, her phone rang in her pocket.

_**Elena:  
**__Theres some1 in town who was shooting vervain darts at us. Every1s at the house trying to figure it out-come if u can._

So that's why Damon had left. Bonnie went out to her car but realized she was way too drunk to drive, and just decided to walk. Elena's house wasn't too far from there anyways.

XXXXXXX

Klaus finally got off the highway after about an hour of driving. Caroline was relieved. She had thought maybe Klaus was kidnapping her.

He drove for another ten minutes into a dirt road.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

Caroline sat back in her seat and tried to guess where Klaus was taking her. He had obviously had this planned for awhile. Had he known Caroline was going to let him take her out? Maybe, but probably not-Klaus had been very surprised when she'd kissed him.

She looked outside the window. They were out in the middle of nowhere. The only thing around them was miles and miles of fields.

Klaus turned into some sort of driveway. Ahead of them there was a barn. He got out of the car and walked over to Caroline's side and opened her door.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"One of my favorite places. I thought you might enjoy it."

He took her hand and helped her out of the car, shutting the door behind her. But after she was out he didn't let go of her hand, he intertwined their fingers instead. Caroline smiled. Then she looked at his face, she had to try so hard not to burst out laughing at how nervous he looked.

"This way." He pointed to the barn and started walking.

"Um…we're going in there?" she asked.

"Trust me." He smiled.

Caroline didn't exactly like farms, but she followed him anyways.

"There's a forest over there, " he pointed, "goes on for miles. Great for riding."

"Riding?" She asked.

Then Klaus opened the barn doors and she realized exactly what was going on. There were two beautiful horses. One was white and the other brown. They were all saddled up and ready to go.

"I thought you might enjoy riding for awhile." Klaus led her up to one of them and hoisted her up.

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was so excited. She had only ridden on a horse once or twice in her life. Klaus got on the horse behind her.

"Do you know how to do this?" he asked.

"I think." She pulled on the reins and the horse started running like crazy.

"Holy crap!" the horse wouldn't stop running, she could hear Klaus chasing her from behind. She pulled back the reins and the horse came to a hault.

Klaus caught up to her.

"Guess I don't know as much as I thought." She laughed.

Klaus smiled and explained to her what to do. She gained control of the horse and begin riding into the forest with Klaus beside her.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Gilbert house, Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy were waiting for Damon to show up. They had realized that whoever it was wasn't after just Elena. They were after vampires in general.

The heard the door open and turned around to see Damon walking in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We were hoping you would know something." Said Elena, "Are you sure everyone on the council has been compelled."

"Of course." He said.

There was a knock at the door, and Elena went to get it. Bonnie was standing there. In her bra.

"Um…where's your shirt?" Asked Elena.

Bonnie looked down at herself, "Oh, ha-ha."

Elena realized Bonnie didn't even care and that she was drunk. She laughed; she hadn't seen Bonnie like that in awhile. She took the shirt out of her hands and helped her slip it over her head.

When she walked into the living room, Bonnie winked at Damon and went to sit as close to him as she could, squeezing in between him and Jeremy. Nobody knew what was going on and nobody wanted to be the one to say anything.

Damon leaned down and whispered something in her ear and Bonnie burst out laughing. Everybody but the two of them was very uncomfortable.

"So.." Said Jeremy as he slid farther away from Bonnie, "How are we going to find the new hunter or whatever?"

Stefan spoke up, "Bonnie, I still have the dart they threw at me. Do you think you could do some sort of locator spell with it?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Her words were slurred and she was getting harder to understand. "Give it to me." She said.

Stefan took the dart out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Disneyland! They're in Disneyland!" She turned to Damon, "Damon, let's go to Disneyland!"

"Yeah, that's not going to work until she's sober." Said Elena.

"I'm going to take her upstairs, she needs to sleep it off." Damon stood up and grabbed Bonnie as she passed out in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and Elena could still hear her talking about Disneyland.

"Um…What's going on with them?" Asked Jeremy.

"I have no idea." Said Elena.

"Wait..where's Caroline? The hunter could be going after her too." Said Stefan.

Caroline had asked her earlier not to tell anybody where she was going, for fear that they would try to stop her, "She's at her mom's" said Elena.

XXXXX

Back in the forest, Caroline and Klaus had been riding horses and talking for about an hour. The sun was setting and Caroline was getting tired, but she didn't want to tell Klaus that.

"There's another place I want to show you." Said Klaus, "It's this way."

Klaus started riding in front of her and she followed him. There was a clearing in the trees and Klaus went through it.

Caroline was amazed at what lay before her. They were on a cliff above the barn. She could see all the animals and fields for miles. They both got off the horses.

"I didn't realized we were this high up." She said.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" He turned to her and put his arms around her, "But not nearly as beautiful as the woman standing before me."

Caroline smiled and went to sit down beside the cliff. Klaus came and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and she cuddled into him.

"I had a really nice time today Klaus."

"I'm glad."

They both turned to watch the sunset and it wasn't even ten minutes before she fell asleep in his arms.

**Hey everyone! I finally got to Klaus and Caroline's date and it was so much fun writing! But, I'm sorry to say this will be the last chapter for 3 or 4 days :( **

**As always, if you have any comments or suggestions, remember to review!**

**Thank you soo much for your continued support for this story!**

** /Brittany**


End file.
